La Differenza tra me e te
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: A diferença entre eu e você é que enquanto eu fiquei, você partiu.


**Disclaimer:** Todo universo de HP não me pertence, mas bem que eu queria...

**Sinopse:** A diferença entre eu e você é que enquanto eu fiquei, você partiu.

**La differenza tra me e te  
-by Sini**  
_  
"O ultimo inimigo que há de ser encarado é a morte"_

Encarava a lapide, não havia flores em suas mãos, não havia expressão em seu rosto, não havia necessidade disso. Expressões e sentimentos foram deixados para trás e naquele cemitério vazio, no meio da noite estávamos apenas nós três.

Olhava fixamente aquela frase, seria o próximo e continuaria distante, você já estava acompanhada.

Deixou o lugar, intocado, o único resquício seria o eco de seus passos que repercutiam no vazio, mas que logo sumiriam. Nenhum sinal, nenhuma marca, como se nunca ali tivesse estado, como em todas as outras vezes.

_Era apenas uma sombra que ali passou._

_**  
Non l'ho capita fino in fondo veramente bene  
Me e te**__  
Não, eu entendi realmente e no fundo muito bem... Eu e você  
__**Uno dei due sa farsi male, l'altro meno  
Però me e te**__  
Um dos dois sabe ser mal e o outro menos porém... Eu e você  
__**E' quasi una negazione.**__  
Quase uma negação  
__**Io mi perdo nei dettagli e nei disordini, tu no**__  
E eu... Me perco nos detalhes, na desordem, e você não  
__**Eterno il tuo passato e il mio passato  
Ma tu no.**__  
E eu temo o seu passado e o meu passado, mas você não!  
__**Me e te, è così chiaro  
E sembra difficile.**__  
Eu e você... É assim claro... Parece difícil_

Foi um amor de verão, fresco e juvenil que se perdeu no outono de sua juventude. Foram péssimas as escolhas que fez e a sua partida refletiu os atos de quem nunca tentou mudar a maré dos acontecimentos, não da forma que seria preciso, pois acreditava estar certo em suas crenças até o momento fatal.

Nesses anos que se passaram após ver o erro tentou ser melhor, mas em seu braço estava marcado o que fora. Pensava em como seria a vida a partir daquele ano, enquanto reorganizava meticulosamente os ingredientes em seu estoque, conferia rótulos e se preparava.

A lembrança dos risos infantis, os sorrisos, as descobertas e todos aqueles breves momentos quase faziam com que sentisse ser alguém melhor. Com eles conseguia por infames segundos, escondidos do mundo, ser alguém que não o mais aterrorizante professor daquela escola, mas tudo ficava ali escondido dentro de sua própria prisão, sua mente.

E quando aquele ano letivo começou, sabia que seria uma nova tortura olhar para aqueles olhos novamente, já que ainda que negasse, via ali a coragem, a pureza e a presença que o menino herdara da mãe.

_Novamente aqueles olhos que ficaram eternos em sua vida._

_**  
La mia vita**__  
A minha vida  
__**Mi fa perdere il sonno, sempre**__  
Me faz perder o sono sempre  
__**Mi fa capire che è evidente**__  
Me faz entender o que é evidente  
__**La differenza tra me e te.**__  
A diferença entre eu e você  
__**Poi mi chiedi come sto**__  
Então me pergunte como eu estou  
__**E il tuo sorriso spegne i tormenti e le domande **__  
E o seu sorriso desliga... Os tormentos e as perguntas  
__**A stare bene, a stare male, a torturarmi, a chiedermi perchè.**__  
Para se sentir bem, para se sentir mal,  
A me tortura, a me questionar  
Por quê?_

Às vezes, aquele homem se perguntava o que poderia ter sido, o grande se que permeava sua existência. Contudo era realista em demasia para se enganar, enquanto se questionava, analisava seu próximo passo.

Aquela marca em seu braço determinou o que seria dali em diante. Por um sonho perdera uma quase realidade, por essa perda vira que o sonho estava deturpado e traiu seus sonhos em busca de redenção.

Fora um eterno amargurado em busca de redenção até o fim.

Agora partia...

E enquanto partia, lembrava e, depois de tantos anos, sonhava novamente.

Sonhava com um belo dia de verão, onde um menino e uma menina se divertiam juntos, mas ainda era alguém realista demais para acreditar em sonhos, então fez seu ultimo pedido e viu...

A garota continuou seus passos e seguira em frente, sem se preocupar com manchas e erros, sorrindo e seus olhos brilhavam. Partira, ainda que cedo, tendo uma vida completa.

O menino ficou e sem conseguir desprender-se de um erro, tentando apagar manchas que não poderiam partir de sua mente, ainda que muitos não se importassem mais com elas, permaneceu no escuro.

_Partira, olhando para aqueles olhos que permearam sua vida._

.:Fim:.

**N/A:** Quando meu muso Tiziano lançou o single La Differenza tra me e te, eu fiquei com vontade de escrever novamente e após uma discussão com uma amiga, resolvi fazer com o Snape, sorte minha porque ela se adaptou muito bem a um challenge que rolava no 6v.

E é com muito orgulho que posso dizer que ganhei o 1º Lugar do V Challenge de Dor.

Link para o banner fofo: https: /lh5. googleusercontent. com/-48A4Tu5zw3w/T8GVxrptirI/AAAAAAAAAFo/MDAA7m2_ (lembrando que é só tirar os espaços)

Espero que quem leu a fic, tenha gostado.

Até o próximo surto de inspiração

Sini


End file.
